


1918: hier hast du dein Herz gelassen

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, fulfillment, happiness, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: A follow up to "1911: 'hier hast du dein Herzblut gegeben'"Robert is sitting working at his desk, thinking about Marco. Marco comes in, obviously having had very similar thoughts!





	1918: hier hast du dein Herz gelassen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> This is for you. You know why, although the proper thank you fic is yet to come. Thank you for everything you are doing for me. It means so much more than I can say. So I hope some hot Leweus sex will suffice as a thank you!
> 
> I finished the original WIP just over a year ago now. I'd never thought about writing a sequel, maybe because I was still conflicted at the unplanned 'happy ending', but Robert and Marco whispered this story in my ear and demanded that it be written.

Robert was sitting at his desk. And it really was _his_ desk, in his and Marco’s office on the ranch in Argentina that they owned together, even if it did remind him a little of his old office in the steelworks in Dortmund. Not that that was a bad thing for that steelworks was where he and Marco had met, that office where they’d had sex for the first time and fallen in love.

He’d quite literally gone to the other side of the world so that he and Marco could be together but never regretted it for a moment. He missed his mother and sister so more than words could express and things had been much harder after the outbreak of war when all of a sudden it seemed as if more than an ocean separated them. He’d known then that he could never go back, that more than physical distance lay between him and the Germany he’d called home for so many years.

Łukasz had been his successor in the steelworks, carrying on the work he and Marco had built up, so he knew that his men were in safe hands. His friend and former colleague wrote to him almost every month, giving him all the news and keeping him up to date. And Łukasz also kept an eye on his family, which made Robert feel better about having left them behind. He knew that his mother might try and hide things from him, not wanting to worry him when he was so far away. But Łukasz would be able to get to the bottom of things. It was Łukasz that had persuaded his mother to actually use the money Marco had given her.

Of course his mother had been reluctant to spend Marco’s money at first. Robert had always known that his wealth wasn’t important to Marco, all that mattered to him was what he could so with his money, how he could help people. He’d taken their son and brother away from them, so the least Marco could do was make sure that Robert’s family were safe and secure for life. He’d been overjoyed to see the pictures of Robert’s sister’s wedding, to see photographs of the new home where Robert’s mother now lived with her daughter and son-in-law.

For all of this was even harder for Marco. Marco had walked away from everything he’d been brought up to become, from the duties and responsibilities he was destined to bear, the weight of expectations that had been crushing his spirit and soul. He felt guilty. But he also felt free. Free to be himself. Free to love Robert. Free to build the life they wanted together.

Marco was seven years older than when they’d first met but he seemed younger, more carefree. His hair shone more golden than ever. His crooked smile could still make Robert’s stomach flip over. He’d do anything to see his Marco smile. Marco had always been irresistibly sexy and desirable in Robert’s eyes, but he was even more heart-stoppingly gorgeous now with his pale skin very slightly tanned and his body heavily muscled from the days spent outside working on the ranch. And sometimes they still had sex in the office. A grin flitted over Robert’s face at the memory as his fingers traced over the slight stains on his desk whose origins were known only to him and Marco.

But that wasn’t the only reason he was glad that they had made this move. Here they had been able to build a successful business and run it the way they wanted to. There was a school for the children of the families who worked for them, a nurse and a small clinic permanently on site, while a doctor visited regularly. Marco and Robert had even started a football team for the boys and young men, practicing in the cool of the evening. Their workers respected and trusted them and their reputation meant that they attracted and kept the best workers. Business was booming, tragically the war in Europe had been good for them. Things were going well and they were making money, enough to reinvest in the ranch and add to their not inconsiderable savings.

The door opened and a whirlwind came through the entrance. A golden whirlwind that was Marco with their two dogs at his heels. The puppies were fully grown by now, highly trained working dogs, but they still slept in the corner of their bedroom and got fussed over and petted. They’d named them Hoesch and Borussia after the steelworks where they met and the beer they’d drunk together in Dortmund.

Marco had been out on the ranch while Robert was dealing with their paperwork. He was flushed and glowing with a look in his face that Robert knew all too well. It was as if they had been reading each other’s minds.

‘Why don’t you go and settle the dogs?’ he suggested. ‘And then come back here and we can lock the door for a bit?’

The glint in Marco’s eyes made it clear that he understood exactly what Robert meant. He left in a flurry of tails and paws, clearly not wanting to waste any time.

It must have only been ten or fifteen minutes until Marco came back, but it felt longer. Robert could feel the excitement and anticipation coursing through his veins, provoking a response in his groin. They’d made love the night before, soft, sweet lovemaking in their big, cosy bed. But he was aching for Marco all over again, aching for rough, raw, passionate sex that would make Marco scream his name in wild ecstasy.

And so was Marco by the expression on his face when he returned, shifting from foot to foot, his arousal obvious. But this wasn’t to be rushed. This might be rough, raw sex, but it was still something intensely meaningful between them, a ritual to be savoured.

So he gestured to the key on the desk. ‘Lock the door, Mr Reus.’

Marco shivered at his words, locking the office door and placing the key back on the desk. Only then did Robert stand up. ‘Don’t move!’ he ordered.

He undressed Marco as slowly as he could, excruciatingly, painfully slowly, exposing every inch of that worked-out body. He undid the buttons on his shirt one by one, easing it open and off Marco’s strong shoulders. He undid Marco’s pants almost reverentially, sliding them down to let him step out of them. He made a point of touching Marco’s bare flesh as little as possible, only now and then letting his fingertips whisper over Marco’s stomach or the sharp bones of his hips.

His beautiful prey was shivering with need, greeting every caress of Robert’s fingers with a sharp intake of breath. Robert could smell his arousal in the still air of their office and the way it mingled with the scent of fresh sweat and sun-warmed skin. And once Marco was finally naked, he could see his arousal as well, standing hard, proud and swollen.

He placed one soft kiss against Marco’s bitten lips, reassuring the man he loved of his everlasting devotion. And then it was time. ‘Bend over the desk for me, Mr Reus.’

Marco was so hard, his balls full and heavy, that even walking the few metres to Robert’s desk would be uncomfortable, but his eyes were shining with love and lust as he did so. And Marco knew exactly how to drape himself over the desk to have the maximum erotic impact on his lover.

Robert couldn’t suppress his groan as he looked at Marco with his arms outstretched and hands clenched tight round the rim of the desktop. Marco’s upper body was broad and powerful from the years working on the ranch but his waist was as slim and elegant as ever, curving out into that ripe, curved ass of his that always drove Robert crazy with desire. Marco had positioned himself to perfection, highlighting the curve of his spine and making sure that his ass was pointing perfectly upwards. His weight was braced on his strong leg muscles, his thighs spread enticingly apart.

A man could lose his mind with a sight like that before him, Robert thought. This was his Marco to perfection, lying there apparently submissive but in reality strong and powerful, demanding what he needed and craved. Angelically beautiful but begging to be fucked. Fully aware of the effect he was having on Robert.

He stripped of his clothes as hastily as possible, desperately needing to relieve the pressure on his own aching cock. His body felt burning hot, almost as if the air would hiss and steam when it came into contact with his skin.

Only now did he let himself touch his Marco, stroking down his spine with tender fingers, tracing the hollow at the base of his spine, cupping the intoxicating curves of his ass in the palms of his hands. Marco was moaning and whining, lost deep in his overwhelming lust. His legs shook as Robert trailed his fingers up and down the sensitive insides of his thighs, driving Marco’s desire to fever point. His cock would be resting hot, hard and heavy against the polished wooden surface of Robert’s desk, a thought that almost made Robert lose it on the spot again.

He knelt down behind Marco, the scent of his lover’s arousal strong and heady in his nostrils. Marco loved him to mark his skin possessively when they fucked like this. They had to be more careful nowadays since they often stripped off in public here on the ranch to cool down, dousing themselves with water on hot days. But this was private, this was reserved for his eyes only. Here he could claim and mark Marco as his and his alone. He mouthed at the tender flesh of Marco’s buttocks, sucking deep red marks into the skin, grazing it gently with his teeth, dragging his teeth along the flesh.

He worked carefully and methodically, taking his time, only stopping once Marco was moaning uncontrollably and the soft, white skin of his ass was reddened and tenderised.

Robert reached for the tin of lubricant he’d placed in readiness. ‘I’m not going to prepare you, I’m going to fuck you open,’ he explained almost casually. The sound Marco let out in response was somewhere between a sob and a whimper.

Robert carefully smeared lubricant round the rim of Marco’s twitching entrance, enough to make the initial intrusion more comfortable. He wanted Marco to feel the long, slow, intense burn of being stretched to his limits, but not any pain. So he also coated himself with as much lubricant as he could, even though touching his aching, throbbing erection was almost painful by now.

He positioned himself between Marco’s thighs, taking a firm grasp of his hips. Marco whined loudly in response to the sensation of Robert’s cock nudging against his intimate parts, trying to thrust himself back, needing and craving Robert inside him.

Robert chuckled. ‘No, Mr Reus. You’ll take what I give you and only when I’m ready.’ He took his time once more, prolonging the moment even though he was burning to bury himself inside Marco’s hot, tight channel. He let his cock slide comfortably between Marco’s cheeks, slipping and sliding over his entrance in a sticky mess of lubricant and pre-come. Marco was trying to keep still but his hips were instructively bucking backwards towards Robert, only the hands gripping his hipbones holding him in place. There would be fingermarks there afterwards in all likelihood and Robert would kiss every single mark he’d left on his Marco’s body with tender, loving devotion.

He pushed himself to the limits of his endurance, holding out until he absolutely had to be inside his lover. Without giving Marco any further warning, a single hard snap of his hips forced the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Marco cried out, not in pain but in a combination of shock at the sudden intrusion and the deliciousness of being penetrated.

Robert had to focus hard. Marco felt so perfectly hot and tight clenching round the sensitive head of his arousal that he could come right now if he let himself. He pushed a little further forward before pulling back out slightly. He kept this up, pushing forward and pulling back slightly every time, slowly but surely fucking Marco open. Marco was sobbing and whining, being utterly taken apart by Robert’s long, thick cock stretching him open and gradually filling him to his limits.

He didn’t pause once he was buried balls deep inside Marco’s tight heat, keeping his hips moving slightly, letting Marco adjust to the depth and the intensity of the penetration. He listened carefully to Marco’s breathing, waiting until it settled into a relatively even pattern.

‘Now I’m going to fuck you and fuck you hard!’ Robert pulled almost all the way out as he spoke, thrusting back in forcefully on the last word, making Marco scream.

He held on tight to Marco’s hips as he set up a punishing rhythm, fucking into him hard and deep with every thrust. The room smelled of sex and sweat, the air filled with the filthily wet sound of skin slapping against skin in a good, hard, rough, raw fuck.

Marco’s knuckles were white where they were wrapped round the edge of the desk, but his head was up, his mouth open in ecstasy as he moaned throatily in response to each thrust inside him.

Robert pulled upwards on Marco’s hips, making him rise up onto his toes slightly, relying on his lover to keep him stable and secure. Now Robert had the perfect angle to hit his prostrate with every powerful thrust. Between that and the friction of his cock against the desk, Marco couldn’t hold out much longer.

Marco howled his name as he came all over Robert’s desk, slumping down on top of it in complete and utter satiation once his height was over. Marco’s passionate cry and the stimulation of his walls pulsing and twitching had been enough to make Robert follow him over the edge as well. He was exhausted and spent, but his immediate priority was taking care of Marco who would be vulnerable in the aftermath of his forceful climax.

Robert bent down to kiss him on the back of the neck, stroking over his skin soothingly as he pulled out as gently as he could. He knew that Marco would be sore and tender, whimpering slightly as Robert pulled out. Then he half-led, half-supported Marco to the place he had prepared already, the soft rug strewn over the floor and the cosy blanket that stood ready. Marco had always liked to be taken hard and then cuddled afterwards. The passage of the years had made no difference to that, although they'd had to train the dogs that this rug was not for them to sleep on, even if did smell most interestingly of their humans.

He lay down, pulling Marco on top of him and covering him with the blanket. The sex had been as hot and as passionate as ever, but he loved this part every bit as much. He loved having an utterly blissed-out, satisfied Marco nestled against his chest, lying there pliant and relaxed, wanting to be stroked and soothed. He kissed the sweat-damp hair on the top of Marco’s head, feeling the tickle of a happy sigh against the bare skin of his chest.

‘I guess we’ve added to the stain collection on your desk,’ Marco finally said.

‘Yes, we have. And something tells me it won’t be the last time either. Are you OK?’ he couldn’t help himself from asking.

‘More than OK. A little bit tender. I’ll still feel it tomorrow. I feel as if I've been well and truly fucked hard, but then that’s exactly what I wanted.’

After all this time, Marco knew that Robert still needed reassured sometimes. Robert squeezed him tight in gratitude. ‘Why don’t we relax here for a bit? And then we can go back to the house and you can let me take care of you. Dinner? A long, hot bath? Let me soothe all your sore spots?’

‘That sounds wonderful. Perfect even. But you know that it will probably just make me horny again, don’t you?’

Robert laughed. ‘I think I can cope with that. And I’m sure that we’ll find a way to deal with your horniness that both of us can enjoy!’


End file.
